Child's Play
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Children have been disappearing all over town, only to be found dead. Batman is called in to stop these terrible crimes, but what happens when Robin disappears himself? Rated for violence. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Bob Kane does. Don't sue me!**_

Child's Play

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1 

Gotham City, a city of danger, would almost be unlivable without its hero. A dark shadow casts itself on the streets below as the Batman swings through the night sky. Though the duty of protecting the city is a lonely job, he is not alone in his work. Robin, the boy wonder, flies through the night next to him.

Bright in the sky, the Bat-signal beams from the top of Police Headquarters. On top of the building waits Commissioner Gordan, though he knows that his wait won't be long. Within minutes of the Bat-signal flashing across the sky, the Dynamic Duo land on top of the Headquarters.

"Commissioner?" asks Batman, with his deep voice.

Jumping only slightly, Gordan turns to face Gotham's protector.

"Batman, so glad you could get here so quickly," says Gordan as he strides over to the duo.

"What's wrong?" asks Robin, cocking his head.

Glancing once at the younger man, Gordan turns to look at Batman. "May I speak to you for a moment? Alone?"

Nodding his head, Batman motions for Robin to remain behind as the two men walk across the rooftop to the other side.

"Batman, I have some concerns about Robin being involved in this case," starts the Commissioner, before pausing for breath.

Batman waits silently for Gordan to continue.

"We've had a string of kidnap and murders, but even that does not describe the brutality that was committed. All victims were children between the ages of 10 and 15," explains Gordan. "All boys."

"I see," replies Batman.

"The only name we have is Henry Holdsworth," continues Gordan, while shaking his head. "But we don't know if he's the killer or not."

Glancing around, Gordan notices that Robin is no longer on the other side of the roof. In fact, he's not even on the roof.

"Batman, where did Robin go?" asks Gordan, glancing behind himself to see if the boy had snuck up on him.

Hearing no answer, Gordan turns around to find himself the only person on the roof.

"Damn," says Gordan quietly. "I hate when he does that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Batmobile speeds away into the night, all is quiet in the car. Not able to contain himself any longer, Robin glances at Batman once before turning his eyes to outside the car. A minute goes by and then another before Robin turns his head to once again look at his mentor.

"What was that about, Batman?" asks Robin casually.

"Nothing you need to worry about," replies Batman, never taking his eyes from the road.

Once again silence falls in the car. Trying to think of another way to reword his question, Robin realizes Batman's silence isn't good.

_Yeah, he's typically quiet but I think this is worse. Why do I have a feeling that when we talk, I'm not going to like what he has to say,_ thinks Robin.

Opening his mouth to ask Batman what Commissioner Gordan said to him, Robin realizes that they are about to turn into the Batcave. Glancing over at his partner, Robin raises a brow in question.

"Are we calling it an early night?" asks Robin, before glancing down at the dashboard. "It's barely 1 AM."

Without replying, Batman pulls the car to a stop and slides back to overhead door.

"I'm not calling it a night yet, but you are," says Batman, finally turning to his younger partner.

"Why?" demands Robin. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Dick," replies Batman, shaking his head. "I just figured that you needed some more time to spend on homework."

"Homework?" asks Robin confused. "Are you sure it's just homework?"

"Of course," replies Batman, giving Robin a blank stare. "What else would it be?"

Nodding his head, Robin slips out of the car. Standing beside the vehicle, but not moving away, Robin glances once more inside the car.

"What did Gordan say?" asks Robin, deciding to come right to what he wanted to know.

"It's just a case," replies Batman, answering Robin's question without giving any details. "Don't worry about it."

Taking a step away from the car, Robin glances into the cave once before turning his attention back to Batman.

"Bruce, are you kicking me off this case?" asks Robin, as he slips his mask from his face.

"You need to concentrate on homework for a little while," replies Batman. "A few nights off will do your work some good."

"What did I do wrong?" demands Robin, realizing that homework has nothing to do with why he's being removed from a case they just got.

"I'm working this case alone," states Batman, with a tone of voice that clearly says this conversation is done.

"But why?" demands Robin, grabbing the side of the car.

"We'll talk about this later, Dick," replies Batman, as he clicks a button that slides the door back into place over the top of the car.

Stepping away from the car, Robin watches as Batman puts the car into gear and drives back out into the night. Furious at his partner's treatment, Robin storms off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As dawn's first lights were streaking across the sky, Dick Grayson lays quietly in bed. Hearing at last his mentor coming up from downstairs, Dick waits only a moment more before slipping out of bed and walking out of his bedroom. Glancing up and down the hall to make sure it is clear, Dick heads for the secret entrance for the Batcave.

Checking once again to make sure no one is watching him, Dick raises his hand to the clock. Setting the clock to the time that Bruce's parents were murdered, the clock opens up. Slipping a hand inside, Dick pushes the clock open and creeps into the passageway.

Walking quickly downstairs into the Batcave, Dick wastes no time. Striding over to the Batcomputer, Dick opens the most recent files that Bruce had been working on. By the third file, Dick finds the information he's looking for.

_So, this is what Bruce and Gordan were talking about! Homework, my ass! Bruce wants me off this case because all the victims are my age. _

Leaning back in the chair from the 'computer, Dick quickly thinks about what he should do with this new information.

_Bruce didn't want me to know about this. But dammit! I'm tired of him thinking he has to protect me!_

Reaching forward, Dick closes the file he was reading. Standing up, Dick leaves the Batcave and heads upstairs to get ready for school.

Slipping back into his room to change his clothing, Dick leans against his closed door for a moment.

_I'll show Bruce. I'll catch this guy all on my own. Won't he be surprised!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AddictedtoTsuzukiTatsumi: Thank for the PM! Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story! Now, on with the next chapter!**_

Chapter 4 

As soon as night had fallen and the Batman had left to protect his city, Dick went down into the Batcave. Quickly donning his Robin costume, Robin uses the Batcycle to get into the city.

Within minutes, Robin is scouring the city streets, looking for clues on the killer. Driving up and down the streets where the other boys had been taken from, Robin can find no new signs of where to look.

……………….

On the other side of the city, Batman is also searching the streets for the killer. Having no knowledge of what his partner is doing, Batman focuses his whole attention on ending the killer's reign.

After almost two hours of searching, Batman is ready to head back to the Batcave. But as he tries to decide if that is really what he wants to do, the communication system in the Batmobile goes off. Pushing a button, Batman watches as the image of Alfred Pennyworth appears on the small screen.

"Sorry to bother you, sir," says Alfred, in his stiff British accent. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong, Alfred?" asks Batman, waiting to hear what has happened now.

"Master Dick has disappeared," replies Alfred, with a shake of his head. "I can't find him anywhere in the mansion."

"Could he have gone out?" asks Batman, wondering what his ward is up to now.

"Yes, sir, I believe he did, but not in the way you might think," says Alfred. "His costume is missing."

Sighing internally, Batman takes a moment to think. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Shortly before you left for the night, sir," answers Alfred. "The 'cycle is also gone."

"I'll track him down," replies Batman. "The Batcycle has a homing beacon."

"Very good, sir," says Alfred, nodding his head. "Please bring him back safely."

Closing off the communications, Batman nods to himself.

_Dick will be safe all right. But when I am done, he won't be able to sit for a week. Damn that boy and his recklessness!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Having decided that he's not going to find out anything tonight, Robin decides to head back home before Batman discovers that he is out. Driving back the way he came, Robin begins to slow down as he notices a car keeping pace with a young man who is walking.

Bring the Batcycle to a stop, Robin slides of the bike. Just as he steps away from the 'cycle, Robin notices a blinking light coming from behind him. Turning back to look at his bike, Robin notices that the homing beacon has been activated.

"So much for Batman not finding out," whispers Robin before turning away from the bike.

Entering the city street, Robin watches as the car continues to follow the young man. Noticing that the car is slowly gaining ground on the walker, Robin waits to see what is about to happen.

With a burst of speed, the car rushes forward the cuts off the young man walking. All the doors open and out step four men. Realizing that the young man has a problem, Robin decides to enter the scene.

As Robin moves in to help out, he realizes two things at once: the young man is younger than he looks and the men who sprang from the car are attempting to kidnap him. Robin jumps in just as the men are forcing the boy into the car.

"I don't think he wants to go with you," says Robin, just before he punches one of the men in the face.

Turning to face the intruder, the men realize within a moment whose attention they have drawn. Worried that where the junior partner is, the senior partner must not be far behind, the men quickly give up on the boy that they were attempting to kidnap.

Falling to the ground, the boy crawls away from the fighting, while Robin is left to fight with four adult men. Finding the odds in his favor, Robin quickly takes down one of the men with a leg sweep.

Accidentally placing his back to one of the men, Robin feels a heavy blow to the back of his head. Lights flash in his eyes, but Robin remains standing. Blinking his eyes for a moment, Robin reacts too slowly as one of the thugs punches him in the stomach. Dropping to his knees, Robin rolls away from the men. Gaining to his feet, Robin breathes in and out deeply, trying not to puke from the stomach blow.

"I think this would be considered child abuse," quips Robin, glancing at all the men.

"By the time we're done with ya brat, this will seem tame," replies one of the men.

Bracing for another attack, Robin jerks when he hears a noise from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices that a fifth man has entered the fight and has grabbed the boy that Robin was trying to help.

"Where the hell did you come from?" demands Robin of the fifth man, while trying to keep his eyes on the other men.

"I'm the driver, you stupid shit," sneers the man.

"Decided to let the others do your dirty work?" asks Robin, glancing once more around him before turning his attention back to the man holding the boy. "Why didn't you come out to play earlier?"

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" says the driver, while jerking the boy closer to his body.

"Let the boy go," says Robin, taking a step toward the man.

"He's going to be our insurance," replies the man.

"Insurance for what?" demands Robin, though a sinking feeling in his stomach says he already knows.

"The man who hired us doesn't have any interest in this little twerp, so his life isn't worth spit to us," replies the man.

Sensing the men moving in behind him, Robin doesn't get a chance to move before two of the men grab his arms. Twisting his arms behind him, one of the men kicks Robin's legs out from under him. Forcing Robin to his knees, the two men hold him down. Tossing the boy aside, the driver walks toward Robin.

"But you on the other hand," whispers the driver, while taking a handful of Robin's hair and jerking his head back. "He's very interested in you."

Sliding his other hand behind his back, the driver pulls out of a gun. Raising the gun, the driver smashes it down on Robin's head. The lights go out and Robin slips into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slowly down the Batmobile, Batman scans the streets. Not finding any sign of his partner, Batman pulls over to search on foot. Glancing once more at the tracking system located in the dash, Batman knows he's close to Robin and the Batcycle.

Peeking down alley after alley, Batman finally locates the Batcycle, but can find no trace of Robin. Stepping out of the alleyway where the bike is, Batman looks up and down the street until he notices a huddled form resting in a doorway.

Walking over to the form, Batman is only a few steps away when he realizes that he's looking at a small dark haired boy. Sensing the presence of someone leaning over them, the child looks up and stares at Batman. Whimpering quietly, the child tries to hide himself.

"You have nothing to fear from me," says the Batman gently, hoping to calm the frightened boy.

At a closer look, Batman realizes that the child is actually about the same age as Robin. Hoping that the boy might have some information, Batman kneels next to the boy.

"What is your name?" asks Batman, hoping to gain the child's trust.

"Bobby," replies the boy, glancing at the Dark Knight. "My name is Bobby."

"Bobby, can you help me?" asks Batman.

"Help you!" exclaims Bobby, uncurling his body. "How can I help you?"

"Robin was working in this area tonight," says Batman, noticing as the boy freezes upon hearing his partner's name. "Have you seen him?"

"I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen," cries the boy, shaking his head.

"What happened?" asks Batman, as a lump of fear coils tightly in his stomach.

"These men attacked me. They wanted to take me away," says Bobby. "Robin came in from out of no where and saved me."

"And?" asks Batman, waiting to hear what has happened to Robin.

"This other guy just showed up and grabbed me," says the boy. "Robin stopped fighting so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Then what?" asks Batman, after taking a deep breath. _I have to stay calm. Getting angry will only upset the child._

"They took him," finishes Bobby.

"They took him?" asks Batman, hoping that he had misunderstood what the boy was saying.

"Yeah," replies Bobby, nodding his head. "The guy said someone was interested in him and they took him."

"Did the man say who was interested?" demands Batman.

"No," replies the boy, shaking his head.

Standing up over the child, Batman glances down once at the boy before turning to walk away. Forgetting about the boy, Batman walks toward the 'cycle and presses a button on it to send it home. Striding toward the Batmobile, Batman slips inside before closes the overhead door.

Putting the car into gear, Batman goes back to cruising the streets, now with a new mission in mind. Though he still needs to catch the child killer, finding Robin is more important.

_Please remain safe_, Batman silently prays.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gradually gaining consciousness, Robin realizes two things right off. He can't see a thing due a blindfold placed over his eyes and his practically naked, except for his shoes and shorts. Attempting to raise a hand to the blindfold, Robin finds that his hands are securely tied behind his back.

Working on the knots, Robin begins to feel the ropes loosen. Holding his breath that no one will show up to stop him, Robin feels the ropes loosen enough to slip his hands free. Raising his hand to his face, the Boy Wonder draws the cloth for his eyes.

Blinking at the sudden light, Robin notices that he is in a small room. Getting to his feet, Robin walks over to the door. Testing the doorknob, he finds is locked. Hearing a footstep on the other side, Robin slides away from the door.

Bracing himself, Robin watches as the door opens and a shadow falls across the floor. Waiting silently, Robin observes the shadow as it moves further into the room and a man enters. Raising a fist, Robin brings it crashing down on the man where the neck and shoulders join.

"Hey!" shouts the man, as he falls forward.

"Later," replies Robin, as he runs past the fallen man and out the door.

Shutting the door from behind him, Robin takes a quick look around the place. Noticing an exit on the other side of the large room, Robin runs toward it. Hearing a cracking sound, Robin has only a second to recognize the noise of a whip before it wraps itself around his legs and drags him to the floor.

"Attempting to escape?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Robin sees the man holding the other end of the whip.

"What of it?" demands Robin, slides a hand down his legs to loosen the whip.

Jerking the whip in his hands, the man tightens the hold he has.

"I have no intention of letting you go," replies the man, before glancing over his shoulder.

Looking behind the man, Robin notices that the man he jumped in the room has left the room and is walking toward them.

"I want a piece of him," demands the man, striding toward them, while rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "That little fucker hurt me!"

"In due time," replies the other man calmly. "But first we must bind him again."

The man holding the whip glances once more at Robin before turning his head.

"Malory! Johnson! Come here to help," calls the whip man.

Glancing around the room, Robin watches as two men walk toward them. Recognizing one of the men as the driver from earlier, Robin braces as the men stop near him.

Passing the whip to one of the men, the apparent leader walks away and toward the wall. Noticing a lever on the wall that the man is walking toward, Robin waits to see what the lever, when pulled, will do.

Forgetting about the three men standing over him, Robin is quickly reminded when one of them kicks him in his side. Grunting from the pain, Robin glares up at his attacker.

"That's only the beginning, runt," sneers the driver from earlier.

"Leave him to the boss, Malory," replies the man Robin assumes to be Johnson. "He won't be so cocky then."

Smirking down at Robin, Malory waits. Hearing a clinking sound, Robin glances back to the leader and notices that the lever has been pulled. Watching two chains descend from the ceiling, Robin has a sinking feeling about how those chains are going to be used. Glancing down, Robin then discerns two more chains locked to the floor.

"Chain him up," orders the leader.

"Right, Mr. Holdsworth," replies Johnson, bending over to yank Robin to his feet.

Jerking at hearing the name, Robin realizes that he's now a prisoner of the one man he's been trying to find all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Worry and fear riding him, Batman knows that the longer it takes him to find Robin, the slimmer the chance of finding him safe. Not able to think of any way to track Robin personally, since Robin doesn't wear a tracking devise on his body, Batman decides to speak with Commissioner Gordan.

Slipping into Gordan's office by window, Batman stands behind his friend for a couple of second before he reveals his presence.

"Gordan."

"Jesus," shouts Gordan, jumping in his seat. "You can give a man a heart attack doing things like that."

"Is there any information about the child murder cases that you have not told me?" questions Batman, hoping to hear something that might help him.

"Some details, yes," replies Gordan, nodding his head.

"What?" demands Batman.

"All of the boys were beaten to death by what appears to be a whip of some sorts," replies Gordan. "Though they were other injuries found."

"Anything else?"

"Batman, is something wrong?" asks Gordan, not answering Batman's question.

"I just wanted to know what other information there was," replies Batman, unwilling to let the older man know that Robin has disappeared.

Nodding his head, Gordan opens the file that is lying on his desk. Glancing through the information, Gordan looks up at Batman.

"The killer has a particular type," says Gordan. "As I mentioned earlier, all young adolescent boys. All the boys were white, with dark hair."

"Dark haired?" asks Batman, remembering the boy he questioned earlier. The same boy that men had tried to kidnap, a kidnapping that Robin had stopped. _The boy fits the description of the type victim. Then again, so does Robin._

"Now you can see why I didn't want Robin involved," says Gordan, shaking his head. "I know he's trained and all, but he still fits the victim profile."

Nodding his head, Batman has a sudden realization. _The men who took Robin work for the child killer!_

…………………….

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the newest chapter. Sorry they are coming slowly. I work during the day at a high school, so I don't have much time to write. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning: This chapter involves torture.**_

Chapter 9

Bruised and a little bloodied, Robin finds himself exactly where he didn't want to be. When the thugs had tried to move him toward the chains, Robin had fought and fought hard. But with the whip tangling his legs, Robin wasn't able to break away from all of the men. Though the thugs had to work for it, Robin, in the end, found himself bound by the chains.

Now he hangs from the ceiling, with all of his weight supported by his shoulder, while his ankles are bound in chains to the floor. He can feels his muscles tightening up in his shoulder and he knows that unless he gets a chance to relax them, he's going to have some major muscle spasms soon.

Listening to the men talking behind him, Robin has long gotten over his shock of meeting the child killer. The dark haired killer had a calming air about him that truly worried Robin. The Boy Wonder would feel much better if the killer was ranting and raving. Instead, Holdsworth calmly spoke to his men while occasionally cracking his whip in the air.

Attempting some of the breathing exercises that Batman had taught him, Robin tries to calm himself down and think through his situation. Just as he's almost focused and calm, Robin hears a loud crack and pain ripples down his back. Crying out, Robin jerks in the chains that hold him.

"I see that you are still with us," says Holdsworth calmly, as he steps from behind Robin and walks around to face him.

"What the hell do you want?" demands Robin.

"Your death," replies the killer, cocking his head.

"Why?" demands Robin, hoping to buy himself time by keeping Holdsworth talking.

"Why not?" asks Holdsworth in return, before continuing on his walk around Robin.

Stopping directly behind Robin, Holdsworth raises the whip and lashes Robin's back again.

Prepared this time, Robin doesn't cry out as he feels the whip slash at his flesh. Biting the inside of his lip, Robin quickly draws blood. Lash after lash rains down on Robin's back. Closing his eyes against the pain, Robin tries to fall into himself. Seconds become minutes and minutes hours as the whip continues to work its damage on the Boy Wonder.

Finally, the whipping stops. Raising his head from where it had fallen, Robin breathes deeply as he feels something warm and wet run down his back. Opening his eyes, Robin stares down on the face of his tormentor.

"Why?" whispers Robin, not find the strength to speak louder.

Smiling, Holdsworth says nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got an email recently wondering about the age of Robin. I kinda gave a general age, when I placed him in the victim age range, but I guess I would label Robin in the story at the high end of the range, maybe 14 or 15. Hope that helps, in case anyone else wanted to know.**_

Chapter 10

It seems like days have gone by when, in fact, it had only been a couple of hours since Batman had found out that Robin had taken the Batcycle out. Concerned about the welfare of his partner, Batman has finally thought of a way to find Robin.

Sitting down in the Batcave with part of the tracking system on the table in front of him, Batman begins to recalibrate the system to a radio frequency. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, Batman waits for Alfred to join him at the table. Not turning to face the older man, Batman continues to alter the tracking device.

"Anything, Master Bruce?" asks Alfred, his voice worn with worry and fear.

"If I can alter this tracking device to detect the comm system in Robin's belt, I might be able to find him," says Batman, without looking up from his work.

"I pray that it will be in time," says Alfred, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

_So do I_, thinks Batman, not allowing himself to think of what might happen if he does not arrive in time.

………………

Not able to keep his head up any more, Robin rests his chin on his chest. His eyes staring at the ground, Robin can't help but notice the pool of blood gathering under him. The more recent whipping had occurred only a few minutes ago. Still recovering, Robin feels his strength draining away with the blood the runs down his back.

A noise from behind draws Robin's attention. Raising his head from his chest, Robin tries to look around though he can't see a thing behind him.

"Still awake?"

The sound of footsteps follows the voice as Malory steps in front of him.

"You aren't so cocky now, are you?" sneers the thug.

"I still have enough strength to kick your ass," replies Robin quietly.

Raising something in his hand, Malory strikes Robin in the face. Feeling the sharp sting of leather, the Boy Wonder watches as Malory draws the riding crop away. As blood spills from his split lip, Robin says nothing to the man in front of him.

"You're no better than the other little fuckers he's killed," sneers Malory. "Soon your cold corpse will just be another victim for the statistics."

Striding away, Malory throws the riding crop to the ground.

Closing his eyes, Robin lowers his head once more. Only this time, it is to pray.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning: More torture!**_

Chapter 11

Jerking awake at the sharp pain in his side, Robin's eyes pop open to see Holdsworth sliding a knife into his left side. Gasping, Robin feels a tear of pain slither from his eyes and down his cheek.

"I see that you are awake now," says Holdsworth, before slipping the knife out of Robin.

Breathing deeply as the knife leaves his body, Robin watches as Holdsworth holds the blade loosely in his hands.

"I felt it was time to try something new," says the killer, holding the knife up for Robin's inspection.

Raising the blade to Robin's stomach, the boy tenses as he waits for the cold steel to cut him.

"I won't go in too far," says Holdsworth, conversationally. "I wouldn't want things to end before they begin."

Drawing the knife across Robin's abdomen, a thin line of blood begins to flow down Robin's body. Though the wound hurts, it is nothing compared to the torture of the whip. Breathing in and out, Robin endures the torment.

Reaching the end of the prisoner's stomach, Holdsworth draws the weapon away from Robin's body. Raising the blade to his mouth, Holdsworth begins to lick the blade clean. Disgusted by the criminal, Robin closes his eyes.

"I want you to watch me," says Holdsworth.

Shaking his head, Robin keeps his eyes firmly shut.

"I said I want you to watch me," repeats the criminal killer.

"No," replies Robin, without opening his eyes.

Angry at the boy's refusal, Holdsworth begins to lose his temper. Deciding to teach the boy a lesson in obedience, the killer drives the knife into Robin's right thigh. Crying out, Robin's eyes jerk open.

"That is better," says Holdsworth, as he draws the blade from the bleeding wound.

Again raising the blade to his mouth, Holdsworth cleans the knife with his tongue while watching his prisoner. Satisfied with the cleanliness of the weapon, he lowers the blade from his mouth.

"Many ancient tribes believed that drinking the blood of their enemies gave them power," says Holdsworth, while holding the knife loosely at his side.

Not knowing what to say to that, Robin says nothing and waits. Smiling at the boy's silence, Holdsworth lowers his face to the leg wound. Realizing what the man intends to do, Robin attempts to jerk his leg away but can't.

Plastering his mouth around the wound, Holdsworth draws on it. Feeling the sucking pressure of the man, Robin continues to try to jerk his leg away.

"Stop!" cries Robin, wanting it to end.

Lifting his mouth from the wound, Robin sees a circle of blood around the older man's mouth, his blood. Disgusted by the actions of the man before him, Robin feels himself lose control of his stomach. Vomit spews from his mouth to fall on the floor.

Stepping away from the mess, Holdsworth says nothing. Smiling, he walks away from his tortured victim.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning: More torture.**_

Chapter 12

In the Batcave, Batman has finally changed the tracking device to detect the signal coming from Robin's communication system located in the boy's belt. Racing to replace the system back into the Batmobile, Batman finally feels a small amount of hope that he hasn't felt since Robin first disappeared.

Noticing Alfred entering the 'cave, Batman pays him little attention as he inserts the device back into the car.

"Success, sir?" asks Alfred, afraid to hope.

"It's picking up Robin's belt," replies Batman, as he slips into the car. "I only hope that Robin is wearing it."

Shutting the door overhead, Batman starts the Batmobile and drives out of the Batcave.

………………..

Opening his eyes, Robin wonders how long he's been unconscious this time. Not long after vomiting, the Boy Wonder passed out. Glancing around the room, Robin sees nothing and hears even less. Breathing in and out, he waits to see what's going to happen next.

Hearing the sound of someone walking up behind him, Robin tenses to see who will walk around from behind.

"Have I broken you yet?"

Saying nothing, Robin waits and watches as Holdsworth walks around to face him. Noticing the knife in Holdsworth's hand, Robin wonders if the criminal is going to pick up where he left off last time.

Placing the blade on Robin's upper inner thigh, Holdsworth raises his eyes to lock with the blue ones behind the mask.

"Do you know what's directly under your skin here?" questions Holdsworth.

"Yes," responds Robin, wondering what the killer intends to do.

"If I cut your femoral artery, you'd bleed out in less than 20 minutes," says Holdsworth. "Even the smallest nick and you'd be dead."

"I know," replies Robin, waiting.

"But," says the criminal, removing the blade from Robin's thigh, "that would end the game far too soon."

Breathing deeply, Robin relaxes a little upon feeling the blade gone from his skin. As Holdsworth takes a step back from the Boy Wonder, Robin wonders if this is all that the man intends to do this time. But just as that thought finishes crossing his mind, Holdsworth takes a step back in and drives the blade into Robin's left thigh, just above the knee. Crying out, Robin shuts his eyes against the pain.

"Does that hurt?" questions his tormentor.

Refusing to reply, Robin says nothing.

Twisting the blade, first to the right and then to the left, Holdsworth draws whimpers of pain from Robin.

"Do you want me to stop?" asks Holdsworth. "Do you want me to end it all?"

Knowing that the criminal doesn't just mean the immediate torture, Robin keeps his silence.

Jerking the blade from Robin's thigh, Holdsworth drops it to the floor. Taking his pointer finger, the criminal drives it into the open wound. Crying out at this new invasion to his body, Robin's body shakes in his pain.

"All you have to do it tell me to stop and it will be over," says Holdsworth calmly, before drawing his finger from the wound.

Raising his finger to his mouth, the criminal sucks the finger clean of blood. Deciding he wants more blood, the Holdsworth lowers his mouth to the wound.

"No!" cries out Robin, knowing what the killer is going to do.

Ignoring the boy, Holdsworth draws on the wound, sucking blood into his mouth. Finding that he's not getting enough blood, he thrusts his tongue into the wound.

"No!" screams Robin, trying to jerk his leg away from the invasion.

Lifting his mouth from the wound, Holdsworth runs his tongue around his lips to get the last traces of blood from his mouth. Stepping away from the Boy Wonder, he smiles calmly at the boy.

"We are not done yet," says the man, before he turns to walk away. "Oh no, definitely not."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning: More torture.**_

Chapter 13

The hours quickly drain away and Batman realizes that soon it will be dawn. Needing to find Robin before then, Batman takes another quick look at the tracking device. Seeing that he is getting closer, the Dark Knight looks around the district he is now in.

_Most of these building are so dilapidated that they should be torn down. Is Robin in one of these buildings?_

Not wanting to remain on thoughts of what has happened to his partner, Batman takes another look at the homing beacon system. Finding that the system has located the building from which signal is coming from, Batman stops the Batmobile. Getting out of the vehicle, Batman takes one last look at the system before turning his attention to the building in question.

The building before him appears to be some kind of old warehouse. Long since forgotten, the building is slowly falling apart. Taking a grappling hook from his belt with cord, Batman throws it to the top of the building where is locks down on something. Climbing the side of the building, Batman reaches the roof.

Walking over to the nearest window, Batman stares down in a small room. His eyes quickly spot the only color in the room.

_Robin's cape, shirt, and belt! But where is Robin?_

……………….

Hearing a noise, Robin opens his eyes to look around the room. Watching Malory and Johnson walk over to him, Robin wonders what is going to happen now.

Hefting a bat in his hands, Malory smirks once at the trapped prisoner.

"Know what I'm going to do with this?" questions the thug.

"What?" asks Robin, waiting to see how else is tormentors will hurt him.

"This," replies Malory, before raising the bat and taking a swing at Robin's right knee.

Feeling the bat smash into his knee, Robin cries out his pain.

"Oh, now the little birdie only has one good knee," sneers Johnson, before the two men walk away.

Taking deep breathes, Robin tries to fight through the pain from his now destroyed knee. So focused on his new pain that Robin fails to hear the sound of someone new approaching.

"I see that they took out your knee," says Holdsworth calmly.

Focusing on the man before him, Robin says nothing in reply.

"I had hoped to break you," continues the criminal conversationally. "But I see that that isn't going to happen."

"Fuck you!" replies Robin as forcefully as he can.

Closing his eyes, Holdsworth just calmly shakes his head.

"I would have thought someone would have taught you manners," says Holdsworth disappointedly.

Opening his eyes once more, Holdsworth raises the blade in his hand for Robin to see it.

"It is time to end our game," says the killer before stepping forward and driving the knife into Robin's right side.

Breath catching, Robin can only moan at this new wound.

Jerking the blade from the wound, Holdsworth throws the blade to the side. Shoving his finger into the wound, he wiggles his finger around inside of Robin's side. Drawing his finger from the wound, Holdsworth watches at the blood flows freely from the newest cut. Raising his finger to Robin's face, he smears the blood on the boy's cheek.

"It would be such a waste to allow all this blood to do nothing more than fall to the ground," say Holdsworth before raising himself on tiptoes and pressing his mouth to the new wound.

Having no strength to stop him, Robin can only whimper as he feels the criminal draw on the wound. Feeling Holdsworth's tongue shove into the wound, a quiet moan escapes the boy's mouth.

"Stop," whispers Robin, finding he wants it all to end.

Just as Holdsworth lifts his mouth from Robin's side, the sound of smashing glass echoes throughout the large room. Raising his gaze to look beyond Holdsworth, Robin wonders if he is dreaming, fore standing straight and tall in the room only a few feet from him is Batman.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For a second, maybe less, Batman just stands there and takes in the horror of the room. The dark haired man standing before Robin, with a smear of blood on his mouth from where he had been drawing on the wound. The floor covered in a mixture of vomit and blood. And worse of all, Robin chained from the ceiling, with almost as much blood on his body as the floor below him. Batman's mind takes in all of this before it shuts down.

A rage like nothing Batman has ever felt before quickly builds inside of him. All of his fears from earlier stare at him in the eye. Everything that Batman had worried about stands before him in this room and all he can now think of is one thing: revenge.

"Decided to show up and help your partner?" asks the dark haired man calmly.

Not able to utter one word to the man, Batman speaks the only language he understands right now. Moving forward with a speed heightened by his anger, Batman strikes out at the man who had hurt his partner. Lashing out with a fist, Batman strikes the man away from the bloodied boy.

Falling to the floor, Holdsworth stares up at the city's defender. For a second, his insanity allows him a moment of fear before the calmness comes back.

Launching himself at the sprawled man, Batman lands on top and rains down punch after punch. One hand draws back only for another to crash down onto the man below him. Lost in his rage, Batman finds that he wants only one thing: to the hurt this man before him.

Punch after punch, with no end in sight, falls down on Holdsworth. His face, neck, and shoulders find no protection from the winged avenger. Understanding that this dark figure will be his end, Holdsworth does not protect himself but allows the Dark Knight to end the world, as he knows it.

Gaining control over himself, Batman realizes that he is beating the man before him in to pulp. Standing up from the fallen man, Batman finally hears the sound of a soft voice calling to him.

"Bruce."

Turning, Batman stares at Robin. Striding over to the boy, Batman places his attention on freeing Robin. Noticing that the chains are a simple stick pin lock, he removes the pins and releases Robin's ankles.

Moaning softly, Robin fights back tears of pain as his legs hang limply. Reaching up to get to the ones that hold Robin's wrists, Batman finds that he can't reach it.

"The lever," whispers Robin, nodding his head toward the wall. "The lever controls the chains."

Nodding his head, Batman walks over to the wall and presses down the lever. Turning his head, the Dark Knight watches as the chains lower Robin. The moment his partner's feet touch the floor, and the boy puts pressure on his feet, Robin cries out. Stopping the lever, Batman rushes over to his partner's side.

"Robin?" asks Batman, not knowing what question to ask.

"One of the thugs took a bat to my knee," answers Robin to Batman's silent question.

Nodding his head, Batman slides an arm under Robin's buttock to lift him from the ground. With one hand holding Robin, Batman uses his other hand to free the boy's wrists. Finally free of the chains that held him, Robin relaxes into Batman's arms.

Laying the boy gently on the floor, Batman glances once over his shoulder at the bloodied man he left. Standing up, Batman walks over to the criminal on the floor. But as he stands over him, Batman notices one thing: the man isn't breathing.

Dropping to one knee, Batman takes the man's wrist into one of his hands and lays two fingers over his pulse. Not feeling the beat of the man's heart, Batman removes his fingers and checks for the pulse in his neck. Still nothing.

Placing his head on the man's chest, Batman listens for the missing heart beat, but can find no sign of it. The man is dead.

"I killed him," says Batman quietly to himself, shocked.

Standing up from the cooling corpse, Batman backs away from the dead man.

"Batman?" calls Robin from behind him.

Turning to look at his partner, Batman does not know what to say.

"What's wrong?" calls Robin, trying to ignore the pain that his body is wrapped in.

"He's dead."

"What?" asks Robin, staring at the Dark Knight.

"I killed him," says Batman, glancing down at the body.

Saying nothing, Robin waits for Batman. When Batman says nothing, Robin gains his partner's attention.

"Batman?"

Turning to look at the boy, Batman walks away from the body.

"It's done," says Robin, staring up at his partner from the ground. "Let's go home."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Staring at the sleeping boy, Bruce Wayne finds that he cannot leave the room. It has been weeks since that night. The night when Robin disappeared and he killed someone. Directly after leaving the warehouse, Batman brought Robin to Doctor Leslie Thompson, a friend of the family.

The rest of the night and early morning was spent at her clinic where she pieced Robin's body back together. By the time Robin had left the clinic, he had more stitches in him than she had ever placed in another human being before.

Upon getting Robin home, out of what was left of his costume, and settled into his bed, Batman placed a call to Commissioner Gordan. Leaving an anonymous message, telling the police where they could find the body of the child killer.

The nights since Robin had been so badly injured were filled, not with swinging through the streets of Gotham, but calming a frightened boy. Each night was filled with nightmares to which Bruce would have to help Dick through. This night had only been one more nightmare in a string of them.

_I almost lost him_, thinks Bruce, staring down at the sleeping child. _I almost lost my son._

Closing his eyes, Bruce relives the moments when he first entered the building and saw what that killer had done to Dick. Opening his eyes, Bruce walks toward the door to Dick's bedroom. Glancing back once more at the boy, Bruce sighs.

_With Dick's knee, he will never walk the same again. Though I was able to save Dick's life, Holdsworth did take one more victim with him before he died._

Opening the door to the bedroom, Bruce takes one more look before exiting the room. As he shuts the door, one last thought crosses his mind.

_Robin is dead, never to fly again._

THE END

………………………..

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this story many years ago, but recently I decided to take it out and rework some areas. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, even if the ending is a bit sucky. Don't forget to tell me what you guys thought of it. Later!**_


End file.
